


Five Christmases

by LilahTeminaEast



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilahTeminaEast/pseuds/LilahTeminaEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different Christmas mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Christmases

 

Kurt wakes at five-thirty. He knows it's five-thirty because the little hand is on the five and the big hand is pointing straight down, and Kurt knows how to tell time 'cause Mrs Peters taught them in class last year. They had pretend clocks that you could move the hands around and they had to write down what time it said and Kurt got all the answers right.

So Kurt knows it's five-thirty and Mom said not until six but Kurt has to at least have a _peek_. He creeps down the hall on tiptoes, and it's good that he wore the Little Mermaid pyjamas instead of Toy Story because the Little Mermaid ones have feet on them and it makes his footsteps quieter.

Down the hall and into the living room, and _yes_! Santa did come last night! Kurt was pretty sure he did, because he heard something up on the roof when he woke up in the middle of the night and it definitely sounded like reindeer. It's good to know for sure, though, and now he's so excited he has to clap his hands over his mouth so he doesn't make any noise, because there's _so many presents_.

"Looks like a pretty good haul," his Dad says, and Kurt squeals with laughter as he's hoisted up over his Dad's shoulder in a fireman carry. "C'mon; let's go wake your Mom."

***

Kurt wakes at six, yawns tiredly and rolls over to go back to sleep before he remembers that it's Christmas. He smiles, thinking about the Easy-Bake Oven he secretly knows he's getting because he accidently saw it in Dad's closet, and throws back the covers. He'll make Dad some breakfast before he wakes him up, toast and orange juice and maybe scrambled eggs, because Mom always makes scrambled eggs on Christmas morning but she's not here (and Dad isn't very good at frying things without burning them) so Kurt will do it instead. And then they'll open presents (Kurt will pretend to be surprised at the Easy-Bake Oven; he's been practising in the mirror) and watch the Disney Christmas Parade on TV like they always do on Christmas, and it'll be just like always.

Except no, it won't, because the parade is Mom's favorite thing and there's no point watching, really, if she's not here to do her Donald Duck impression.

Kurt doesn't cook breakfast; he crawls into bed beside his Dad and tries to pretend that he can still smell Mom's shampoo on her pillow, until Dad wakes up and pulls him close and says "it's okay, kiddo," and they both cry for a while. It's not a very good start to Christmas morning, but Kurt feels sort of better after, and he still laughs when Dad figures out about the Easy-Bake Oven (apparently, Kurt's surprised face is a little too exaggerated to be convincing) and knocks him over the head with a couch cushion.

***

Kurt is jolted out of a really good dream at six-thirty by Steve Perry crooning at him from under his pillow. He groans, fumbles blindly for the phone and thinks about killing his step-brother. "Finn, what are you doing up at this hour; and are you seriously calling me from _down the hall_?" He squints at the clock, wonders idly if he hangs up now and goes back to sleep, if he could get back to the same dream.

"No," Finn sounds remarkably awake for someone not averse to sleeping until noon given the opportunity. "I'm calling you from the living room. C'mon dude; we're gonna open presents. Mom says I have to wait for you before I can open mine so hurry up."

Finn hangs up and Kurt really does consider, just for a second, going back to sleep, because Finn would probably give him a good ten or fifteen minutes before he comes looking for him.

But he's awake now, and if he's honest, Finn's excitement over the holidays has kind of rubbed off on him, a little. He texts Blaine _Merry Christmas_ as he wanders down the hall toward the living room, adds a little heart to the end of the message because he can do that, now.

Carole kisses him on the cheek and tells him "happy Christmas, honey," and he folds himself onto the couch next to her, tries not to laugh at Finn's ridiculously excited grin as he points to all the presents and gives Kurt an exaggerated thumbs up. His Dad sits down on the floor next to Carole's feet and smiles as Finn dives in, starts handing out the presents with an air of efficiency that does absolutely nothing to hide the fact that he is, right now, a six-year-old child.

"Good haul this year," Burt says happily, and Kurt's eyes itch with sudden moisture. He looks over at Carole, admiring a new sweater that Kurt helped Finn pick out for her, at Finn, pulling his new iPod out of its packaging, at his Dad, looking back at him with such sheer unadulterated _joy_ that Kurt has to bite his lip to stop it from trembling. "Yeah, Dad" he says quietly, a fierce contentment spreading in his chest. "Definitely a good haul."

***

Kurt wakes at seven, nuzzles Blaine's neck with a sleepy sigh and falls under again until seven-thirty, when the alarm clock forces them awake. Blaine curls further into him with a reluctant groan, buries his face in Kurt's shoulder. "Don't make me get up," he pleads, and Kurt breathes a laugh into his curls. "Okay," he agrees, "we'll stay in bed all day and our families can cook their own Christmas lunch."

"That would be awesome," Blaine says around a yawn. "They could bring it to us in bed. I like this plan."

Kurt grins, palms Blaine's jaw and tilts his head up for a kiss. "Nice as it sounds," he says against Blaine's mouth, "I'm pretty sure my parents aren't flying all the way in from Ohio just to wait on us all day." He deepens the kiss for a moment before pulling away, padding naked across the carpeted floor to the bathroom while Blaine steals his pillow and snuggles back down under the covers.

"Get your fine ass out of bed, Blaine," Kurt calls as he starts the shower, holds a hand under the spray while he waits for the ancient plumbing to get around to giving him hot water.

"Or what?" Blaine challenges, his half-awake voice muffled by bed clothes and Kurt's pillow. "What're you gonna do if I don't?"

Kurt snorts, pokes his head back into the bedroom to look Blaine in the eye. "If you're not up in five seconds, I'm going to lock the bathroom door," he answers, and laughs as Blaine throws back the covers. He lets Blaine chase him into the shower even though the water is still lukewarm, and he doesn't protest when Blaine hogs the spray, because after all, it's Christmas.

***

Kurt wakes at five, because apparently neither his husband nor his daughter can tell time (Kurt distinctly remembers saying "not until six").

They open presents, call their families, and then Blaine makes pancakes for breakfast while Kurt joins Lizzie and Mr. Bear for High Tea at the kitchen counter with her new Disney princesses tea set. Mr. Bear doesn't say much, but Kurt includes him in the conversation anyway, and he doesn't miss the way Blaine smiles at them over the kitchen island.

The parade starts at noon, and Blaine's Donald Duck impression isn't very good, but he does Mickey Mouse pretty well, and Kurt does a mean Minnie. Lizzie falls asleep on the couch watching Toy Story 5 at around three, and Blaine covers her with a blanket, tucks an errant curl behind her ear.

Kurt tugs Blaine to the floor in front of the fire, whispers "Merry Christmas," onto his lips, and thinks about how lucky he is. "I love you," Blaine whispers back, and they fall asleep tangled up together on the floor until an exuberant four-year-old pounces on them demanding snacks.

***

...and they lived happily ever after. ;)

Hope everyone has an awesome day.


End file.
